


Worth Doing

by Allison_Wonderland, PhryneFicathon



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhryneFicathon/pseuds/PhryneFicathon
Summary: After months apart, Phryne and Jack are ready to take the next step. Too bad the whole of Melbourne has other plans.





	Worth Doing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyCaspar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCaspar/gifts).



It was drifting into autumn when Jack finally got the official word; Phryne would be home within the week. He was elated to say the very least. Due to the change of guard within the hierarchy of the Melbourne police, Jack’s leave request was not granted. So much was riding on extinguishing the stench of conspiracy from within the force, he was being greatly relied on. So their new, dare he say, romance was conducted by long distance letter and the occasional telegram. One such telegram was sitting on his desk now:

Sunday by 12 STOP Same airfield STOP Miss you END

It was all he could do to stop himself from grinning as he handed out the day’s assignments to his officers, though to Hugh’s unasked question he handed over the scrap of paper. It would be no use hiding it from him, not with Mrs. Collins surely having received her own telegram. Hugh gave a smile at it.

“It’ll be good to have things back to normal finally won’t it, Sir?”

Jack just nodded in agreement and went back to his office.

Normal. Barely over a year ago, he could hardly wait for Miss Fisher to remove herself from his life and crime scenes. Now, after nearly six months apart, he could barely wait for her return. This time apart solidified that for him, that she was his normal, she was his home. He had tried very hard during their time apart to not revert to the solitary life he had led before she came swooping in. He ate dinner with the Wardlow clan, went to footy matches, even spent time a the pub with some mates. He tried very hard to live life as she would have wanted him to. 

And now she was coming back, to throw his well ordered life back into a whirlwind.

He could hardly wait.

~*~

Jack did his best to control his excitement, but by the time Sunday came, he found himself practically giddy. He scoffed at himself for acting like a schoolgirl, but that didn’t stop him from being at the airfield by 10am. Apparently her family felt the same way; several cars pulled up behind his to discharge his constable and Mrs. Collins from one, the cabbies, Jane, and Mac from the other, and then even Aunt Prudence from a third. The news had obviously gotten around. He tried not to let his disappointment show, but his plans for a romantic reunion vanished. While he may have gotten away with a minor display of affection in front of her household, Mrs. Stanley was another matter entirely. 

He wasn’t given much time to mope; he was greeted warmly and then heard the faint drone of an engine. Before long, the plane came into view and he nearly had to restrain Jane from dashing out to meet it. A short taxi later and it was on the ground. Phryne alighted from the cockpit and dashed off her flying cap, ruffling her short hair back into some semblance of order. She wore the same outfit as she had when she had flown away and Jack felt his heart skip a beat. She was truly, officially, home. 

Jane took his momentary lapse of concentration to break away. She ran to meet Phryne, flinging her arms around her mentor with abandon. The two giggled like girls as they made their way over to the rest of the family. Phryne greeted them each in turn, gleeful at her homecoming. Jack just stood back and watched, greedily looking his fill after so long apart. Eventually, she turned to him.

“Hello, Jack.” Her greeting was simple but there were a thousand things unsaid reflected in her eyes. Both swayed towards each other but they didn’t even permit themselves a touch of hands, not in company. In a flash Jack saw in her eyes what he himself was thinking, how their reunion would have been if the others were not around. It made her smirk and the tops of his ears blush. 

“Oi, you two!” Bert’s voice cut through their moment. Giving the commo a glare, Jack mentally shook off his musings, whilst Phryne simply ignored him. She laced her arm through Jack’s, stroking his arm though his sleeve. Even though his layers, it was enough to fan the flames already burning inside him. But they broke apart before too long as others demanded her attention. Jane grabbed Phryne’s hand as they stepped into the cab and everyone everyone else piled into the cars and caravanned to Wardlow. 

~*~

Mr. Butler had outdone himself; every surface in the house gleamed and the food was stunning. Though, in reality, everything was just the same as usual; with Phryne back, all Jack’s senses seemed heightened. He mentally rolled his eyes, what a sap he was turning into - next, he would be swooning over her freckles! Still, it was a terribly enjoyable party, though he watched it from the periphery as was his wont. Phryne split most of her time flitting between Jane and Dot. Mrs. Stanley didn’t seem to mind, content to listen, and Jack was sure Mac would get her own time later, assuredly with more alcohol and stories that weren’t so carefully censored. As for himself? Well, if he played his cards right, he would be the last guest to leave. Hopefully, in the morning. 

Tragically, he received gentle tap from on the shoulder from Mr. Butler and Jack knew at once that his dreams of ending the night in Phryne’s bed were about to be dashed. 

“The station on the phone for you, Sir.”

The call was brief but crushing all the same. A witness from a previous case was found beaten and would talk to no one but Inspector Robinson. Hanging up, he gathered his coat and hat and strode to the chaise where Phryne was currently holding court. At the sight of him, Phryne’s face dropped. 

“You’re not leaving already?” Jack could hear the dismay in her voice. 

“Unfortunately, a case needs my urgent attention.” He hoped he was communicating his true unhappiness at this, nothing else would have dragged him from her side. “I’ll call on you soon.”

“Tomorrow? A nightcap?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

With that, Jack bowed out of the room, cursing telephones, criminals, and Aunt Prudence.

~*~

His run of bad luck continued, the unfortunate call from last night had turned into a full scale catastrophe involving cover-ups, bribery, and witness tampering. By noon the next day, City South was full of lawyers, officers, and one angry commissioner who wanted answers and he wanted them now. So when Jack heard the familiar tapping of heels heading towards his door, he groaned. As much as he was thrilled to see Phryne, she was the last thing this situation needed. She appeared in front of him having fought her way through the crowd, picnic basket dangling from the crook of her arm. 

“Hallo, Jack!” Her accent was crisper now, more like when she had first arrived in Melbourne, but it elicited the same Pavlovian response from him. Regardless of whatever further issues her presence would cause, he was exceptionally glad she was here. And with lunch, his stomach added a gleeful chime. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Fisher,” he intoned dryly though he knew his eyes were shining. “May I introduce Commissioner Howard. Sir, this is the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher. 

“Ah the famous Miss Fisher! Good to meet you.” The Commissioner boomed. He was a large man in both body and voice but seemed less cagey and political than his predecessor. They shook hands then an awkward silence descended on the office. It was obvious that Commissioner Howard was waiting for her to vacate. 

“Well then! I’ll just leave you to your lunch then.” Phryne’s voice was fast approaching her previcating pitch. This was obviously not going to her plan. And frankly, not Jack’s plan either but it couldn’t be helped. Jack took the picnic basket from Phryne, all the while telegraphing his displeasure at this turn of events. 

“Thank you, Miss Fisher. I’ll be sure to return the basket promptly. Will you be available this evening?” Jack’s voice was very formal but he was still undressing her with his eyes. He wanted to confirm the plans they had tentatively made last night.

“I should be at home, Inspector. Feel free to drop by any time.”

She sashayed towards the door, bidding a farewell to Collins at the desk while Jack did his best to tamp down his arousal. He gave an internal huff before turning back to the Commissioner, losing hope he wasn’t in for the third degree. If nothing else, at least now he had lunch.

~*~

It was well after 10 that night before Jack managed tie all the loose ends up and escape the office, but there were still lights on at Wardlow. Ignoring the lateness of the hour, he strode up the walk, picnic basket bashing into this leg. Phryne did tell him it was never too late. Off on memory lane, he didn’t realize that he hadn’t knocked on the door; Mr. Butler, with his usual omnipotence had opened it anyways, apparently sensing the Inspector’s presence. And was calling his name. Repeatedly. Finally, Jack dragged himself back into the present and attended to the moment at hand. He greeted Mr. Butler warmly and handed off the basket. 

“Thank you, Inspector. Miss Fisher is in the parlour.” 

With that, Mr. Butler took himself back to the kitchen, leaving Jack to face the closed parlour doors by himself. What should have been a massive breach of etiquette Jack recognized as a sign, that he was not really a guest here, not anymore. With a small smile, he pushed open the parlour doors, finally, finally ready to greet Phryne the way he had been waiting for. 

A fire burned merrily in the grate and the lights were dimmed softly, the glow reflecting off the cut crystal of the poured and waiting whiskey glasses. The only thing missing was Phryne. Or at least, he mused, coming closer to the chaise, an awake Phryne. She lay tucked up under a blanket, sound asleep. He crouched down, intending to wake her, but gazing into her serene face, he couldn’t bear to. He could see the deep purple circles under her eyes; she was obviously still exhausted from her journey.

He silently crept from the room and closed the door, explained to Mr. Butler, and took his leave. She deserved to sleep. He could wait.

~*~

Sunlight streaming through the windows woke Phryne the next morning. She peered around confused, she wasn’t in her bed but in the parlour. Damn, she must’ve fallen asleep while waiting for Jack. She could hear the bustle of her household beyond the closed doors, so she levered herself up and headed towards the kitchen. Her purple dress from last night was wrinkled and her body felt stiff. The clock chiming eleven told her why, she had been ready and waiting for Jack around eight. If it was eleven now, she had slept nearly fifteen hours. As she wandered into the kitchen, Mr. Butler presented her with a cup of tea. 

“Good morning, Miss. I do hope you slept well. The Inspector was here last evening but insisted on not waking you.”

Drat that man and his nobility! 

“Thank you Mr. B.” She had just turned to go upstairs when the telephone rang in the hall. As she was closest, Phryne answered it herself. “Phryne Fisher speaking.” The voice on the other end drew a sly smile on to her face. “Why Inspector, I was just thinking of you. Next time, don’t be so gracious, wake me. Any way you choose.” She could just picture him in his office, becoming slightly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and pushed on with his message. A murder, would she like to attend?

Would she ever. Time to get back into the swing of things.

~*~

Phryne and Dot pulled up in the Hispano just as Jack and Hugh arrived from the opposite direction. Jack and Phryne locked eyes as they climbed from their vehicles, essentially ignoring the world around them. People swarmed around, attending to the body and the crime scene and no one was paying a bit of attention to either of them. They gravitated closer to each other until they were just touching distance apart, half hidden by Jack’s police motor. Hands met slowly, fingers intertwined. Then, just as they were inching closer, the sound of retching broke them apart. 

Poor Dot was bent over the bushes, losing what little breakfast she had managed to consume. Collins was next to her, torn between comforting his wife and attending to his official duties. Both Phryne and Jack sighed and parted. Jack went over and offered his handkerchief to Dot while Phryne dug in the back of the Hispano’s boot for the thermos of water she kept stashed there. She went into full nursing mode, leading Dot away from the crime scene and back towards the car, driving off at a slower pace than ever witnessed before

Now that Dot was well take care of, Collins did his best to switch back from concerned husband to Senior Constable. And in turn, Jack did his best not to pout like a child that their moment had been interrupted. Again. 

~*~

Phryne managed to get back to Wardlow and Dot up to her old room without a further bodily explosion. Dot had confided in her pregnancy when Phryne had first arrived back home, so at least she knew not to be too worried about her becoming sick. Coming back downstairs, she passed Mr. Butler on his way up, peppermint tea in hand and Jane hovering worriedly below.

“Is she okay?”

“She will be. I never understood why they call it morning sickness when it most assuredly extends the length of the day.” Phryne shuddered delicately. Jane laughed at her obviously horrified face.

“Are you busy then? Can we go shopping?” Jane’s face reflected her hopefulness. Phryne didn’t know if it was because she truly wanted to go shopping or just to see the lovely young man who currently worked at the bookshop. Either way, Phryne couldn’t find it in her to deny her daughter, so nearly grown. Jack would just have to handle the crime scene by himself. 

But first, after sending Jane up for her hat, Phryne needed to have a word with Mr. Butler. She had a plan.

~*~

Later that evening, just after the sun had set, Phryne skulked through Jack’s front garden. Mr. Butler had dropped her off and she was being deliberately careful as to not draw attention to herself or his house. It was hard sneaking with a massive picnic basket but most of the street appeared asleep already. 

Jack, she knew from Hugh, had nearly finished his paperwork and would be on his way home within the hour. However many years later, Hugh still should never play poker. But his transparency was Phryne’s gain, she was more than done with waiting for a proper reunion. 

His door lock was obnoxiously easy to pick, and within moments she was in his inner sanctum. For just a moment, she stopped in his quiet hall and breathed deep. It smelled of leather, sandalwood, and Jack, and she savored it. She was finally here and nothing was going to ruin it. She didn’t have much time before Jack was due home, so she quickly started a fire and unpacked the basket. She had had Mr. Butler make food for a fireside picnic, hearty but easy to eat with their fingers. Candles and soft music on the gramophone helped to set the mood. 

Phryne quickly dashed back to Jack’s bedroom and stole the doona from his bed, but before returning to the front room, she had another idea. When she arranged herself in front of the fire on the doona, it was sans clothing except for one of Jack’s starched white dress shirts, glass in hand. All that was left for her to do was wait. And she didn’t have long.

~*~

When Jack arrived a few moments later, he found his front door unlocked. Instantly alert, he drew his gun and proceeded quietly and with caution. But the instant he walked through the door, he calmed. It was not the light or the sound of music that infused warmth into his bones, it was the slightest scent of perfume, one that he instantly recognized. Phryne was here. 

The tension left his shoulders and he relaxed, taking his time now, hanging up his hat and coat and dispensing with his weapon. He had thought he had prepared himself but in turning around, seeing Phryne, he knew nothing could have prepared him for that moment. She lay stretched in front of the fire, much in the same position as her painting. And wearing nothing but one of his shirts. Dear God. His cock immediately made his presence known, thrilled that finally, finally this was happening. 

Phryne let him stare for a few moments, relishing the the way his gaze darkened, then she rose up to her knees and beckoned him over. 

“Hallo Jack.” Her voice washed over him, dark and sultry. His feet moved of their own accord, taking him to her side, then down to his knees in a mirror image to her position. It was a gentle moment, no words were exchanged between the two of them, just soft caresses. Her hands found purchase on his shoulders, his at her waist and neck, and then he brought his mouth down upon hers. Both sank into the kiss, mouths open, hands moving to grasp instead of just touch. 

By the time they broke the kiss, Phryne had managed to get Jack out of his suit coat, waistcoat. and tie. Jack was still clinging to his gentlemanly tendencies, his hands hadn’t drifted. In response, Phryne simply took charge of the hand at her waist and moved it to her bottom. Her bare bottom. Jack groaned low as his hands met hot bare skin and he retook her mouth in retaliation. 

Jack’s other hand found its way under her shirt, _his_ shirt, palms swirling over every inch of skin available. One pass found him glossing over the crease of her bottom and she shuddered against him, her mouth leaving his with a gasp. He took the opportunity to investigate the delicate skin at her throat and then lower, carefully unbuttoning the few buttons Phryne had bothered to fasten. His mouth found its way to the tip of one rosy breast and Phryne’s hands tangled into his hair as he lay her down on the doona.

He was still almost fully dressed so he broke away, much to Phryne’s distress, to remove the last articles of his clothing. It was surreal, this moment, being with her finally like this and he intended to take his time, to savor every last second. Phryne, of course, had a different plan. As soon as he had shucked his trousers, she reached for him, grasping his cock in a grip that had him shouting. 

From there, things were a blur of limbs and heat and Jack knew from the moment he seated himself in her loveliness that he never wanted to leave. He stilled, eyes closed, relishing the rush of warmth that spread through his body that had nothing to do with the fire. A hand at his cheek brought him back to the moment and he gazed down at Phryne, her eyes dark with love and arousal. He bent his head to kiss her, gentle at first, then growing filthy, tongues dueling as Jack’s hips started to move. Phryne met him thrust for thrust, never breaking the kiss. 

Jack started to tremble, moving to bury his face in Phryne’s neck as he tried to hold off the orgasm rushing down his spine. It was no use, he dropped a hand to between her legs to try and bring her along with him. The instant his finger pressed upon her clitoris, he felt her fly, clenching around him. He followed an instant after, holding her tight to him as wave after wave passed over them. 

When they found they could breathe again, they disengaged but quickly curled up together. The fire felt glorious on their cooling bodies and Jack pulled an afghan over them as well. Phryne fell asleep almost instantly, leaving Jack to gaze down at her, love seeping into every pore. In his whole life, he had never felt as content as in that moment. As he too drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but think that the best things in life were truly worth waiting for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:
> 
> "It’s not worth doing something unless someone, somewhere, would much rather you weren’t doing it" ~ Terry Pratchett
> 
> Reunion fic in which they are continuously and hopelessly cockblocked to the point where they can't even kiss for at least a few days? (AKA, what the film will probably be like)
> 
>  


End file.
